


Vanity Musings

by Eden_Ashley_Chr



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:48:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22561255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eden_Ashley_Chr/pseuds/Eden_Ashley_Chr
Summary: A place for all the little ideas I'm having while I'm struggling badly with writers block with my main fics!All Vanity obviously!
Relationships: Charity Dingle/Vanessa Woodfield
Comments: 17
Kudos: 232





	1. All my heart desires

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place a couple of weeks after the stabbing. Vanessa is giving the all clear. They are still living in the pub.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

I own nothing

Charity’s not stupid, she knows Vanessa has been hiding it from her. The wound. The wound that’s now healing into a scar, thank god. She’s been getting more and more tetchy about it, the better she’s been getting. Batting Charity’s hands away. Declining the offers of help with changing the dressings, and applying the oils in a hope to reduce the final scarring.

But now Vanessa’s been signed off by the doctor. Charity is sitting here with her in the consultation room. Gripping her hand. Letting out a huge sigh of relief when the doctor utters words like, ‘full recovery’, ‘no need for the dressing anymore’ and her particular favourite, ‘can resume full physical activities’. She actually feels the anxiety leave her body, the weight lift from her shoulders. With a wide grin she looks over to her fiancée expecting her relief, her happiness to be mirrored in Vanessa’s face. But she still looks worried, and with it the tension settles down again into the pit of Charity’s stomach.

The rest of the appointment had passed in a blur, the doctor had droned on about something and nothing, and in the end discharged Vanessa from his care. The drive back to the Woolpack had been in amenable silence, both of them lost in their own thoughts.

Charity braces herself when they get back into the empty living quarters of the pub. Thankfully, all of their various children are at school and nursery; Chas is serving behind the bar, Paddy’s at work, and Bear is god knows where, but thankfully, not here. She’s not big on heart to hearts at the best of times so she’s glad she can initiate this one without an audience.

She struggles to know where to start. Not that she’s never had a deep and meaningful with Vanessa, of course she has. But this is a bit of role reversal, because this time it’s Ness that’s trying to avoid the issue at hand, and Charity that actually wants to address it. Mad.

She’s pulled from her thoughts by a sound, not one that she’s really taken in, but it causes her to look up. She’s met by an exasperated looking vet who’s gesturing at her with a kettle. “Well? Do you want a brew or not?”

Charity shakes her head, and with it the fog in her mind. “Sorry babe. I was miles away then. I’d love a brew.”

Vanessa smiles and sets about her task to make them both a brew. Charity makes herself comfortable at the kitchen table. She smirks as her other half slides a mug in front of her. She nestles both of her hands around it, savouring the warmth. The darker colour of the brew’s Ness has been making her since she got out of the hospital has been a source of personal amusement. Clearly her fiancée had heard everything she’d said, as she was drifting back to consciousness that day in the hospital.

It’s makes her smile always. But it also always makes her throat constrict at the memory of what she almost lost that day. She swallows it for now, and takes a sip of her ‘tea’ tasting brew. She needs to talk to Vanessa. Needs to get to the bottom of this distance, this lack of elation at the news that she’s better. One hundred percent fit, and alive.

She glances over at Vanessa; she’s still lost in her thoughts. Her hands around her own mug, much like Charity’s and just staring at the contents, eyes almost glazed over. Charity decides to break the silence.

“Good news hey?” Her voice startles Vanessa into looking at her. Charity continues. “You getting the all clear.”

Ness nods, she smiles too, but it doesn’t reach her eyes. “Yeah. I’m looking forward to getting back to work. I’ve been climbing the walls in here all day.”

Charity smirks, she had tried her best to be a good nursemaid, but if Vanessa was to describe it, suffocating would probably be her word of choice. Not that Charity cared one iota that she’d been overbearing. She found that she couldn’t breathe in the aftermath of the stabbing without having Vanessa in her eye line. She’s gotten better at letting go a bit as Vanessa gotten better obviously.

There’s currently an elephant in the room. Vanessa hasn’t let Charity touch her since it happened. Charity knows they couldn’t have had sex, obviously she’s knows that. She’s not some hormone riddled teenager. They’ve kissed of course but any time Charity’s hands wandered anywhere in close proximity to Vanessa’s stomach; to her wound, it was like a bucket of ice water being poured over the smaller woman. Charity has barely even seen the edges of her wound, never mind the whole thing.

She’s not sure how to address it, this elephant. It’s clear Vanessa isn’t going to. She decides rather than tiptoeing around the subject, she should just get straight to the point. “Good that all physical activities can resume too hey?”

She paraphrases the consultant and wiggles her eyebrows, leaving Vanessa as to no doubt what she’s talking about.

It takes her about three milliseconds to realise that she’s attacked this issue from completely the wrong angle. Vanessa’s jaw tightens immediately. Her eyes turn to stone. But rather than letting her clear anger out, which Charity really wishes she would do, just to get something out of her at least. She just quietly removes her hands from her brew and lifts from her seat, before walking out of the living quarters. Charity can practically see the anger seething out of her as she walks away. She listens to her fiancée stomp up the stairs, before she hears their bedroom door slam shut. She sighs, before taking gone last sip of her brew. She then follows the path just trodden by the love of her life. This is getting resolved. Today. Right now.

She quietly makes her way up the stairs and braces herself as she pushes the bedroom door open. Her heart breaks when she sees Ness laid flat on their bed, staring at the ceiling with silent tears dripping down both sides of her face. She hates to see Ness cry; she can feel the prick of tears in her own eyes at the sight.

She gently sits on the bed. “Are we going to talk about this?”

Vanessa knows exactly what Charity wants to talk about, but she’s not sure she’s ready. She already feels so self-conscious about it, she’s not sure she’s emotionally ready for it all to be laid bare. So instead of addressing the real issues, she decides to go on the attack.

“Is that really all you think about?” Its half-hearted at best. She hasn’t really got the energy to really try and hurt the woman she loves.

Charity sighs and just when Vanessa is sure she’s going to give this up as a bad job, and leave, she grabs Vanessa’s hand. This causes a new flurry of tears. Vanessa knows how much Charity hates these kinds of conversations, she thought she bail immediately if she gave her an out. She hasn’t, and that means more than anything, because Vanessa knows Charity is right, this discussion is needed.

“I’ll tell you all I’ve been thinking about for the last few weeks, shall I?” Charity starts. “I’ve been thinking about why my fiancée won’t let me see her body, why she won’t let me touch her, and why she’s so self-conscious with me of all people about a little scar.”

Charity clearly has no intentions of easing her in gently. Vanessa feels more tears coming. It’s overwhelming. A headache now brewing on top of everything else. She says the first thing that comes to her mind, which is difficult through the tears. “It’s hardly little Charity.”

Charity rolls her eyes. “That’s not really the point babe.”

When it seems that Vanessa isn’t going to speak again, Charity pleads. “Please talk to me Ness. Don’t shut me out.” She’s desperate.

Vanessa swallows hard, fighting to regain her composure. Charity deserves answers here. She needs to let her in. As she starts to speak, she realises in her own head how ridiculous she sounds. “It’s ugly Charity. You won’t want me after you’ve seen it.”

Charity actually laughs at the absurdity. Vanessa doesn’t take the laughter well. “Don’t laugh at me Charity.”

“I’m sorry.” Charity apologises quickly. “It’s just babe, that is honestly the most ridiculous thing you’ve ever said. As if there’s anything in this world that could make me not want you.”

Vanessa heart soars at her fiancée’s words. Charity starts to stroke her hand and up her wrist as she continues. “My scars don’t put you off do they?” Her hand moves onto Vanessa’s stomach on top of jumper, and she’s delighted when it isn’t immediately batted away.

Vanessa scoffs. Charity has some small scars, evidence of the terrible things that have happened to her from the age of 14 onwards, but nothing in comparison to the monstrosity on her stomach. “It’s not the same Charity. Your scars are so small in comparison. You’re still completely beautiful, and besides they’re just a reminder of how strong you are, if anything they add to your beauty not take away from it.”

Charity looks at Vanessa like she’s grown a second head. “Ditto babe, that mark on your stomach is a reminder of how strong you were to pull through, how lucky I am that you’re still here.”

“A reminder of my stupidity you mean.” Charity frowns sympathetically, she had no idea that’s how Vanessa felt. She slips her hand under her jumper and starts to caress Vanessa’s stomach on the opposite side to the wound. Vanessa lets her as she continues. “My stupidity that almost cost me my life, and Johnny’s.”

She’s frustrated. “Plus, it’s not the same Charity. It’s so big. I don’t want you to not want me when you see it. I’m scared.”

The tears come fast and hard again, and it takes all of Charity’s will power to not burst into tears herself. She moves her hand across to the other side of Vanessa’s stomach, and feels her fiancée tense as she does. “Why don’t you let me be the judge of that?”

She starts to push the jumper up and reveal more skin, slowly. Slow enough for Vanessa to stop her if she really wants her too. She doesn’t. Charity watches her like a hawk the closer she gets to revealing the wound in all its glory for the first time. She watches as Vanessa closes her eyes tightly. Bracing herself for Charity’s reaction, which she clearly assumes is going to be one of revulsion. As if.

Charity sees the edges, the parts she’s seen before, and continues to push until it all comes into view. She isn’t sure what she was expecting really. She knew it wouldn’t be a neat scar, she was stabbed with a broken bottle after all. That thought starts to prickle at her throat, making it constrict again. 

It looks a bit like a flower, it’s still red, but probably not as red as it has been. It takes Charity’s breath away. How could Vanessa think she would find this anything other than beautiful. It’s part of her. She starts to gently trace the lines of the wound with her fingers. She stops slightly when’s he hears a sharpe intake of breath from her lover, worried momentarily that she might have hurt her.

But she sees no sign of pain on Vanessa’s face. It’s still just contorted with fear. So, she continues on, eager to replace the fear with something else. She starts to speak again as she traces the lines. “Besides babe, I wasn’t talking about my physical scars, was I?”

Vanessa opens her eyes and finds green orbs burning into her. Vanessa face clearly screams that she wants Charity to explain that last comment. Charity smirks but continues to speak. “Do you think that I wasn’t worried after the trial. After you heard every detail of what that monster and his friends did to me. About everything else I had to do to survive in the past.” Charity swallows down the bile she can feel rising.

Vanessa goes to interrupt, but Charity continues before she can, all the time her finger tips roving over the edges of her scar. “You getting an insight in to what happened to me. I thought you’d think that I was used goods. Dirty. That’s what everyone else thought.”

Vanessa is appalled. “Charity. I would never.” She struggles to get out the words she wants to. “I love you so much, none of that stuff matters. You know that would never make me feel any less of you.”

Charity smiles, and drops her lips to the scar, and revels in Vanessa’s sharp intake of breath. She kisses it all over, gently. She glances up to meet her lover’s eyes. “I know that.”

She smirks again as she takes in the look of surprise on Vanessa’s face, she pulls herself up into the bed. She’s basically straddling her lover’s legs now. She bends down again and peppers the scar and Vanessa’s stomach with more gentle kisses. 

She looks up again. “So why is it so hard for you to believe that I feel exactly the same about you?”

Vanessa doesn’t really have an answer for that. Charity continues. “Ness, this makes no difference. If you think I find you anything less than utterly and completely beautiful. You’re mad.”

She moves her lips up the Vanessa’s neck, moving her finger tips down to the scar, making sure she never breaks contact. 

Charity is intoxicating when she’s like this. She also knows how to make Vanessa feel good about herself. Vanessa’s breath completely leaves her body at Charity’s next words. “I want you so much babe.”

Stunning green eyes bore into her own. “Let me show you how much.”

Vanessa throat is dry, and just like that all her self-consciousness from the last few weeks melts away. She wants, no she needs Charity. She can’t help but nod, yes.

Charity smiles softly, before she gets that look in her eyes, that Vanessa’s seen hundreds of times before. She knows Charity is about to show her just how much she loves her but more than that, just how much she desires her; and honestly its exactly what she needs right now.

XXXXXXXXXXXX


	2. Maybe miracles can happen?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this is set in advance of Vanessa's Bowel Cancer surgery.
> 
> It's my take on what happened when Vanessa was told she needed to have a pregnancy test in advance of the operation.
> 
> "Big phew's all round" 😂😂😂

I own nothing

Vanessa is all gowned up and in her Hospital bed. Charity has been hovering nervously, while the various nurses scatter around getting everything ready for her operation in a few hours. 

There’s thankfully, been lull in the traffic, and Charity is now just sitting the visitor chair at the side of her wife to be’s bed, stroking Vanessa’s hand. They are both now just waiting; both lost in their own thoughts and fears.

The temporary lull, it seems is over. Another nurse barges into the room, breaking through their serenity. She’s looking at a clip board as she enters. She finally looks up at two slightly startled, expectant faces as she starts to speak. “Vanessa Woodfield?”

Vanessa smiles and nods’ and Charity releases her hand as she pulls herself up slightly in bed. Assuming that this nurse wants to run yet another test in advance of the looming operation. The nurse pulls out a bottle of water from somewhere behind her back, and places it next to Vanessa. Both she and Charity watch with interest, assuming an explanation will follow.

“Right then. Get that down you, and we can get you off for your pregnancy test.”

Charity goes through a myriad of emotions, ranging from almost bursting out laughing, to thinking this nurse must have her wires crossed, to the absolute dread that the nurse hasn’t got her wires crossed, and Vanessa does actually need a pregnancy test. She settles on…”You what?”

This seems to jolt Vanessa out of her own stupor. “Charity.” She admonishes. “I think, what my partner…” she emphasises the word in the hope that the nurse will understand why she’s caused such a reaction…”means, is I’m not sure I need to be having a pregnancy test.”

The nurse looks at Vanessa, over to Charity and then back to Vanessa, smirking the whole time. If she wasn’t aware before, she definitely knows that the two of them are a couple now. “It’s just standard procedure before this kind of operation. Nothing to worry about ladies. I hope.”

She looks at Vanessa, eyes twinkling with mischief as she says the last part. Charity instantly warms to the nurse. Vanessa is appalled. “There is absolutely nothing to worry about.” She gives Charity a side eye as she speaks. She calms a little when she sees her fiancée trying to stifle a laugh.

She returns her focus fully to the nurse. “Isn't it a waste of resources or something. I’m gay, obviously.” She grabs Charity’s hand. “I can’t even remember the last time I… with a man.”

Vanessa is flustered, so Charity decides to take pity on her. She swallows her laughter and looks at the nurse. “Yeah. I mean, I’m good, but I’m not that good.”

“Charity!” Vanessa is embarrassed again.

The nurse laughs and shakes her head. “I’ll say it again ladies. It’s routine, the consultant won’t do the op without a negative test. Which obviously won’t be a problem. So get that down you.” She gestures to the bottle of water. “and I'll be back to take the test in 15 minutes.”

Then she’s gone, leaving a perplexed Vanessa and an amused Charity in her wake. Charity can’t hold it any any longer, she bursts out laughing. It startles Vanessa slightly, but as soon as she regains her composure she slaps her lovers arm gently. “Well you were no help whatsoever.”

“Sorry babe. But that was hilarious.” Vanessa can’t help the smile that creeps onto her own face. She grabs the bottle of water and starts to sip it down.

Charity who has managed to get her laughter under control, but is still far too amused by this latest turn of events, decides to question Vanessa further. “So, exactly how long has it been since you slept with a man?”

Vanessa rolls her eyes. “Charity, you know I haven’t slept with anyone but you since our first time, so that’s almost three years.”

“Yeah, Yeah, I do know that, but what about before I came along and changed your life for the better?”

Vanessa rolls her eyes again, but it’s half hearted, because let’s face it, Charity isn’t wrong. She’s slightly embarrassed when she starts to wrack her brain for an actual date. “Well it was Kirin. So probably really early in 2016.”

Charity is a bit shocked. “What so you mean there was absolutely no one between him and me. Babe, That’s was like what, almost two years.”

“Erm not quite that long but yeah. I didn’t really miss it if I’m honest. Sex with men.” The truth is she really didn't , she definitely would never go back to it, if god forbid anything went wrong between her and Charity. 

Charity’s chest actually puffs out. “What about now babe. Couldn’t go two years without this action could you.” She wiggles her eyebrows as she speaks to show she’s teasing.

Vanessa smiles, but it’s also a sobering thought for her. Because the the truth is, she might not survive this, then what would Charity do? Or even if she does, the treatment could really take it out of her, for god knows how long. Will Charity survive without sex for that long?

Vanessa hasn’t spoken for an abnormally long time, and Charity starts to panic when she sees tears starting to bloom in her beautiful blue eyes. “Babe. I was only joking. I didn’t mean to upset you.”

“You didn’t.” She frantically tries to get the tears that have started falling under control. “I’m sorry.”

“Please talk to me babe.”

Vanessa takes in how glassy Charity’s eyes are, and she knows her fiancée deserves an explanation. “It’s just after this operation, and if I need chemo and that, I'm not going to be feeling very sexy am i...” she sees the shock register on Charity’s face, so she quickly tries to explain. “And we don’t know how long it’s going to take me to recover fully, if I do. God what if I do have to have a stoma, you won’t want to come anywhere near me.”

All Charity can think about is how quickly this has escalated from what she hoped would be a bit of flirty banter, to something much more serious. Damage control is needed. Badly. She grabs her fiancées hand, which brings a quick end to the rambling. Her heart breaks when Vanessa meets her gaze and her red rimmed eyes are still brimming with tears. 

“Now you listen to me lady. Firstly, it’s been a very long time since our relationship has been just about sex, if it ever actually was. I will wait as long as it takes, and believe me it will definitely be worth the wait.” She gives her customary wink, and her heart lifts when it pulls a small smile onto Vanessa’s lips.

“And babe, you know a stoma won’t bother me...”

Vanessa tries to interrupt. “You say that now...”

Charity holds her hand up and shushes her. “You are and always have been, and always will be the most beautiful woman in any room. In every room. I promise you, that a temporary halt on our sex life, or a stoma bag for that matter isn’t going to change that. I will always want you. I have never wanted someone as much as I want you. Okay?”

Vanessa nods. “You know that’s how I feel about you too don’t you.”

Charity smirks. “Well obviously babe. Once you had a taste of the ladies there was no going back.”

Vanessa rolls her eyes. Again. But again her smile remains. “You know it’s not just because you’re a woman don’t you? I didn’t just fall in love with the first woman that would have me. This is all so special, so much, because it’s you. I know I’d been lying to myself about my sexuality for years, but it wouldn’t be like this with any other woman.”

Charity can feel her own tears starting to form again. “I do know that babe. I knew how much you wanted me and loved me when you didn’t run a mile when you heard all about my past, and what that monster did to me.”

“Nothing that happened to you in your past has ever made me want you any less. If anything it’s made me want you more.”

Charity smiles, because Vanessa is absolutely sure and stoic in what she says. So Charity hopes her delivery matches. “Then why is it so hard for you to believe that nothing that happens in your future, in our future, will ever make me want you any less?”

This seems to finally get through to the tiny vet, who just nods and smiles, that smile she gives Charity when she knows she’s said the right thing. Meaning that the slightly older woman calms again.

“Right well now that disaster has been averted. How about when you are fully recovered, we give getting you pregnant our best efforts.”

Vanessa actually laughs out loud. Charity’s cocky smile is effortlessly sexy. “I’d really like that.”

“I bet you would, you filthy devil.”

XXXXXXXXXXX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank's for reading, and as alway's, let me know what you think.
> 
> On twitter at Eden_Ashley_Chr


	3. Forgiveness is a two way street

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> when Marlon went to speak to Charity to get his job back following his recent heart attack. Plus a Vanity face time in the bath, what more could you ask for!!

I own nothing

Charity is exhausted. She’s been at the hospital all day with Vanessa, who is still no closer to being discharged. Then had to pick up the terrible twosome up from Nursery and School respectively, it will be so much easier come September when Johnny and Moses are back in the same school again.

Thankfully the Rugrats have been kind to her. She managed to get them fed bathed and into bed with minimal fuss. Noah and Sarah have been such a massive help while Ness has been in hospital, so has Tracy to be fair. 

The two teenagers must be able to tell that she’s on the brink this evening, because they’ve both disappeared to their rooms. She can hear the gunfire blaring from Noah’s room from her perch on the couch, suggesting that he’s playing one of those stupid games. 

Sarah went up under the pretence of doing some homework. Charity highly doubts that’s actually what’s happening. She’s probably messing about on one of them social media sites. Tok tok or something she thinks the latest one’s called. She's walked in on Sarah doing numerous daft dances recently. She smiles as she remembers her granddaughter roping Ness into one of her routines. She swallows down the emotion that the memory brings; that happened before all of this. Before the cancer; before Pierce. 

She'd give anything for them all to do a silly dance routine for all the world to see right now. 

She’s enjoying the peace and quiet, a moments rest, some silent time to herself. But she hates when she’s left with her own thoughts too long and she starts to slip into that dark place. That place in the back of her mind where all the ‘what ifs’ live.

Before she can fully get engrossed in falling back down that dark path, she’s surprised to hear a knock at the door. She lifts her wrist into her eye line. It's 8.45pm. All of the kids are in bed, Tracy doesn’t usually come around at this time, she’s mostly around to help out with the smaller ones, and its way past their bedtime. 

Her other thought is Ryan, but even he know’s it past Moses and Johnny’s bedtime right now. There’s only one way to find out who it is she supposes. She drags herself up off the couch, it really is a struggle to get herself upright. The tiredness she feels weighing in her bones.

She slowly makes her way to the front door before swinging it open. She’s not sure who she expected to see on the other side, but it sure as hell wasn’t Marlon. He smiles sheepishly as she just stares at him. The smile is a good sign she guesses, but she can’t deal with anymore of his bullshit.

“Marlon, if you’ve come to have another go, I really don’t have the energy.”

She walks away from the front door, but leaves it open for him if he does want to come in, she hopes he takes the hint that the invite is only on the proviso that he doesn’t want to shout at her. She collapses back onto the couch, and prepares herself for the worst as she hears her front door close and a few seconds later she sees her lanky cousin in her line of sight, peering down at her.

“I can see that. You look like shit.”

Charity sees the smirk on his face, and let's face it, it's a lot better than the last expression she saw him wearing, so she smirks back. “Cheers. Have you just come round to insult me then?”

Marlon lowers himself into the chair, he glances around the room, he’s clearly nervous about something. Charity just watches him with interest and waits for him to speak again. She doesn’t have long to wait.

“Where are the kids?”

He’s making small talk, confirming her earlier theory that he’s nervous about something. She abhors small talk. “I’ve sold them into slavery the second Ness’ back was turned.”

Marlon rolls his eyes. Charity sighs. “They’re upstairs Marlon. The little one’s in bed and the big ones doing god knows what.”

He just nods his head, and looks down at his feet. Charity hopes he gets around to whatever it is he wants to say sharpish. He looks up, with what she assumes he hopes is a reassuring smile. It isn’t. “How’s Vanessa?”

His features are overtaken with sympathy, and to be honest its like a knife to Charity’s gut. She knows what he’s thinking, what they’re all thinking. That Vanessa might not make it, that she’d be screwed if that did happen. Well guess what Vanessa is going to make it, she has too. 

Marlon’s expression has changed from sympathy to worry; she hasn’t answered his question in what has probably been an abnormal amount of time. She swallows the emotion she feels, and fights for the composure she needs to make sure the tears forming in her eyes don’t fall.

She nods as she speaks. “Yeah, she’s doing good. They got all of the cancer out. She should be allowed home soon. But, she’s ah, she’s got to have a course of chemo.”

“That’s good that they’ve got it all out, and it hasn’t spread?”

Charity nods to confirm that his statement is factually correct, and then they both fall back into the awkward silence. Charity can’t stand it. “Look Marlon, you weren’t overly concerned about Vanessa the last time we spoke, so if you could just stop the act, and spit out whatever it is you’re here for? I wasn’t lying when I said I was knackered you know.”

“I’m sorry.” Well she wasn’t expecting that. Marlon decides to take advantage of her shock. “I was just so angry after what happened to me, I needed someone to blame, and you were the easy option.”

Charity sighs. “Look I’m sorry we didn’t go to the police straight away, but the fact is, even when they knew about Graham stealing Kim’s money they didn’t release you anyway.”

“I know. I know.” He shakes his head. “My head was just so clouded by anger. I needed some else to blame. The truth is, I made myself an easy target for Pierce. It was easy for him to frame me.”

He shrugs his shoulders. “After Vanessa getting kidnapped and this whole cancer thing, you had much more important things to be worrying about. So I’m sorry I dumped all of my crap on you at the same time.”

Charity mulls it over, she could be stubborn if she wanted. But where would it get her? This is one less fight on her hands at least. “Apology accepted.”

Marlon’s surprise shows on his face. “What? That easily?”

Charity nods and smiles. “That easily. If it's all the same to you, I’ll conserve my energy for the slightly bigger, slightly more important things going on in my life right now.”

He looks down again, the shame radiating from him. “I’m sorry if it seemed like I didn’t care about Vanessa and what she went through, and what she’s going through now. It couldn’t be further from the truth, I consider her one of my good friends. More than that, you’re family Charity, I should have been there for you.”

She relents. “Right back at you. I’m glad you’re okay too, y’know after your heart attack.” Marlon nods, and Charity decides this is all getting a bit too mushy for her liking. 

“Besides, I know better than most how shit prison is. I mean admittedly, I did last a little bit longer than your two week stint without having a nervous breakdown.”

Marlon smiles. She’s grateful he’s taken it with the jest she intended. “I honestly don’t know how you did it Charity.”

“Because I had too. Know a thing or two about surviving don’t I?” She smiles ruefully. 

“You are one of the strongest people I know.” It startles her, not because she hasn’t heard it before, she has, numerous times, from Vanessa. But never really from the Dingles. She doesn’t really know how to respond.

Luckily Marlon doesn’t appear to have noticed her turmoil. “Which is why I know that you are going to get through this, and Vanessa is going to be fine.”

She smiles. “I hope so.”

Marlon rises. “Anyway, I will leave you to it, because you do look like you could sleep for a week. There was one other thing.” He starts as he’s moving towards the front door, Charity following close behind so she can lock up.

“I’d like my job back at the Woolie, and Chas said I had to speak to you first.”

Charity laughs. “Finally, the truth comes out. The real reason you’re here annoying me at close to 9pm.”

Marlon splutters. “No Charity, that’s not it I swear…” he stops has Charity starts to howl with laughter.

She grabs her stomach like she’s struggling to breathe. “Relax Marlon, I’m joking. See you at work tomorrow yeah?”

He shakes his head. “Bloody hilarious.”

They share a final smile, before he heads back out into the night. “Marlon.” He stops and turns back to her momentarily. “Thanks.”

He just smiles and nods again before carrying on his way.

XXXXXXXXXX

Charity decides to have a bath before bed. The mental argument had been a tough one, could she really be bothered, but in the end being able to soak her aching bones in water so hot she could just about stand it won out.

She’s currently up to her neck in bubbles, scented candles lit all around, and basking in her good decision to go to the effort of running a bath, when her peace and quiet is broken by the shrill ringing of her phone. She should have known really. God forbid she gets five seconds to relax.

She reaches for her phone, and all of the frustration from a second earlier melts away when she see’s Vanessa’s name and picture flashing on her screen. Even better, it’s a FaceTime call. She eagerly accepts the call, and as soon as her gorgeous fiancée appears on screen she gets straight into berating her.

“Shouldn't you be getting some rest?”

Vanessa rolls her eyes. “I couldn’t sleep. Plus is hardly half past nine.” She pulls the phone closer to her face, obviously trying to work out where Charity is.

“Are you in the bath?”

“That I am babe. Your perv-o-meter must be in perfect working order.”

Vanessa chuckles. “It’s not like you to have a bath this late?”

“Well I would have been a bit earlier, but I had Marlon round begging for his job back.”

“He wasn’t?” Vanessa doesn’t attempt to conceal her shock.

“No he wasn’t really. Well I didn’t make him beg anyway.”

Vanessa is genuinely interested. “But he did ask for his job back?”

Charity nods. “He did. He apologised for acting like such a pudding when he got out of the nick as well.”

Charity has to suppress a smile at the look of shock on her lovers face. “What he actually said sorry to you?”

She nods. “I did to him too, and gave him his job back, so I think we’re just about even.”

“Wow. Quite the productive evening for you then?”

Charity relaxes back into the bubbles, keep her phone hovering above her face. “Definitely babe. I’m exhausted.”

Vanessa face washes with that horrible guilty look Charity has see far too much of recently. “I’m sorry you’re having to deal with the kids and everything by yourself.”

“Oi Mrs. Less of that yeah. I don’t know how many times I have to tell you, we’re coping. I’m not dealing with it by myself. The big kids are more than pulling their weight with the little monsters, and I’ve got Tracy, Rhona and Chas practically banging the door down with offers of help.”

Vanessa relaxes a little. “You’re sure?”

“Positive. So you stop worrying about me, and just concentrate on getting better. Promise?”

Vanessa smiles and nods. “Promise.”

Charity is satisfied. “So, how about we take advantage of the fact that you caught me completely starkers?”

Charity starts to pull herself up in the bath, and she can see the blush blooming on Vanessa’s cheeks. “Charity, what if someone comes in?”

Charity rolls her eyes. “Babe it’s almost 10pm, who’s going to burst into that lovely private room you’ve got.” She emphasises the word private and wiggles her eyes at the same time. 

Vanessa still looks scandalised, but she doesn’t protest vocally again. Charity pulls herself up so she’s sitting fully upright, and watches Vanessa’s jaw go slack, as the bubbles start to fall away from her breasts. “Right then Miss Woodfield, now you’ve got me here, what are you going to do with me?”

Vanessa can’t help the smile that blooms on her face. This is exactly what she needs. Charity treating her like a real human being, like her normal self. Letting her know that she’s not just some cancer riddled old maid, that Charity still wants her, and desires her. She smirks. “Well I suppose it would be a shame if you didn’t put on a little show for me Ms Dingle.”

Charity winks. “Say no more.”

XXXXXXXXXX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always, thanks for reading.
> 
> Let me know what you think 😁
> 
> On twitter at Eden_Ashley_Chr


	4. back on the same page...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing - my take on what happened when Charity and Vanessa argued, and then made up regarding adopting Johnnybobs 😊😊😊

She managed to keep the majority of her tears at bay before she stormed past Vanessa. But she’s up here in her old bedroom and now they’re falling freely. She can’t believe just how dense Vanessa has been recently regarding Johnny’s parentage. Did she really think that Charity didn’t care about him. She loves the bones of that little boy.

He’s probably the first of her kids that she’s actually always wanted. Of course she loves all five of them now, but she’s struggled one way or another with the four that are biologically hers.

She cringes as she remembers calling Vanessa a stupid cow, she can’t believe she did that given what her fiancée is currently going through. But she was just so emotional, and frustrated she couldn’t hold it in. She’ll pay for that. She is already. She’s scared to go home, scared to let her frustration boil over anymore than it already has. Scared that Vanessa still wants to give Johnny to Rhona even now knowing how Charity feels, and what she wants. It wouldn’t surprise her after all, surely no one in their right mind would want her to look after their kid, with her track record.

That’s what’s makes her mind up to stay at the pub tonight. The fear. She can’t bear to face Vanessa again today.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Charity has managed to avoid Chas and Paddy so far this evening, she can’t really be bothered answering their questions. But now she’s treated herself to a shower and slipped into her PJs she feels a bit more human, and bit more like her normal self. Ready to face them. 

She sheepishly makes her way into the back room at the Woolpack. Chas, Paddy and Bear are all sitting at the kitchen table nursing brews. All three notice that she’s ready for bed, and automatically assume something bad must have happened between her and Vanessa. Although not that bad given that it’s just Charity, and not her plus, Noah, Sarah and Moses.

Bear and Paddy immediately feel awkward and it starts to pour out of them both. Honestly, how did anyone ever doubt that these two were father and son. They both make noises which Charity isn’t sure aren’t actual words, mixed in with clearing their throats. Eventually Paddy’s soft tone does eek out some actual words.

“Fancy a pint?”

Bear doesn’t need asking twice, and they both disappear into the bar. Chas rolls at her eyes at her future husband and father in law. Charity lowers herself down into a chair opposite her cousin. She must smell because Chas jumps up immediately, Charity is about to verbalise her offence when Chas starts fixing her a cup of tea, so she relents.

A cup of steaming hot tea is placed in front of her, and she immediately wraps her hands around it, taking comfort from the warmth. Chas isn’t one to beat around the bush. “Come on then, what have you done?”

Of course Chas assumes it’s her fault. Everybody would. She feels the emotion from earlier come back ten fold. Like a tidal wave over her body, and the tears start to come and she’s not sure she can make them stop. Her body starts shaking, and she finds herself gasping for breath. Chas clearly wasn’t expecting that level of reaction. She panics, worrying that something really seriously bad has happened.

She’s up off her chair and round by Charity’s side in milliseconds. “What is it? What’s happened? It’s not Ness is it, you’ve not had bad news have you?”

Chas quite clearly means in respect of the cancer, the logical thought. She shakes her head, no. Mostly to put Chas’ mind at rest. Chas is rubbing her hand across the top of Charity’s back in comfort. Charity manages to compose herself, and Chas moves back round to her side of the table but keeps hold Of Charity’s hand.

Charity isn’t sure she can actually gets the words out. She needs to offer Chas some sort of explanation. She swallows, her throat constricts, dryly. “Vanessa wants Rhona to be Johnny’s legal guardian if she dies.”

Chas doesn’t know what she was expecting, but it wasn’t that. Surely that can’t be right. “What really?”

Charity just nods. Chas knows there must be more to it. “Right explain to me everything that’s happened like I’m five.”

Charity exhales loudly. “Well she was just jabbering in about how she’d been to see her lawyer and made arrangements for me to be Johnny’s legal guardian if the worst does happen...”

Chas is already confused. “Wait so she did ask you first?”

Charity glares at her for the interruption. “Yes she dropped this massive bombshell on me and she was talking about her dying and I could barely breath at the thought, and I paused for a second, a millisecond. She assumed that meant I didn’t want him, and gave him to Rhona about three seconds later.”

Chas feels like that was probably an overreaction on Vanessa’s part if Charity is telling the truth about the length of her hesitation. But in truth she doesn’t know how she’d act if she was facing cancer, not rationally would be her best guess. 

“When was this?”

Charity looks up. “Last week.”

Chas’ face scrunches in confusion. “Why’s it all blown up today then?”

Charity sighs. “Because Rhona’s been following Vanessa around like a shadow, while they chat about blended families, and getting Johnny integrated with Leo, like I don’t bloody exist. Proper rubbing my face in it. Smug bitch.”

Chas stifles a grin. “I assume Rhona is the bitch, not Vanessa.”

“Obviously.”

“So, why was it you and Vanessa in here tearing strips off each other earlier?”

Charity deflates. “Reached boiling point I guess. She thought I didn’t want or love Johnny because of my supposed hesitation when she asked, and I told her that I loved him and already saw him as my son, which is why her and Rhona sticking the knife in at every opportunity was really starting to piss me off.” Charity can feel the shame burning into her cheeks as she gets ready to leave the last part of their conversation. “Then I insulted Rhona quite a lot, and called Vanessa a stupid cow and ran away.”

Chas laughs out load. “Oh Charity. It sounds like there’s just been a bit of miscommunication.”

She shrugs her shoulders. “Probably, but I’ve gone and made things a million times worse by attacking her and God’s gift to friendship this afternoon. She probably never wants to speak to me again.”

Chas’ heart breaks for her cousin, she can see just how much this is killing her. She’s often wondered in the past if Charity would ever truly fall in love, but here it is in all its painful glory. “I bet Vanessa is over the road having the exact same thoughts, she’s probably thinking she’s hurt you so much that you might not forgive her.”

Charity snorts. “As if. She’s probably over there. With the oracle herself, Rhona, chatting about how else they can cut me out. Plus she probably still thinks I don’t want Johnny. When nothing could be further from the truth.”

“Charity that is not what’s happening and you know it.”

“What if she can’t forgive me.”

“Honestly, I promise you Vanessa is having the exact same thoughts. But at the end of the day the two of you love each other so much it’s actually sickening. She’ll come round about Johnny too.”

Charity still looks genuinely miserable, clearly not taking Chas’ advice to heart. “We’ll see. Anyway, I’m off to bed, I’ll see you in the morning.”

“Are you sure you want to stay here?”

Charity looks at her like she’s made. “You did hear me when I said I called her a stupid cow? Best to let her cool off I reckon. She can be a feisty little madam when she wants to be.”

Charity smirks and Chas just rolls her eyes, confident that the two of them will be sorted by tomorrow.

XXXXXXXXXXX

The next day, Rhona’s just left the pub, and Charity, bolstered by her words has a new found determination to try and sort this out. She quickly redressed into her clothes from yesterday and finds herself walking through the oncology ward towards the chemo suite. She steels herself as she reaches the door and peers through. 

Vanessa to her surprise is alone. All the way on the drive in she’d been preparing herself for Rhona to be here, as she didn’t actually confirm that she was going to head to the Hospital earlier. She thought she’d be doing her grovelling with an audience. It causes her physical pain to think that Vanessa is facing Chemo, alone. Again.

She pushes through the door. The room had been silent so her entrance causes everyone to look in her direction. Including the nurse that was on duty on her last visit , the one that had to separate her and Kerry. Great, like this needs to be any harder than it already is.

The nurse looks her up and down. “No bother out of you this week please.”

Charity just nods sheepishly, and turns to Vanessa, who it seems has watched the entire exchange, and is actually smirking. Maybe Chas was right and Vanessa isn’t as mad at her as she thought she was. She briefly smiles back at her fiancee who is yet to take her eyes off her.

Charity lowers herself into the plastic chair next to Vanessa, and feeling a bit more confident and a bit more brave thanks to the smile on her other half’s face, she reaches out and grabs her hand. Her heart soars when Vanessa pulls her in immediately and caresses her hand with both of hers. absolutely delighted that she’s here.

“Hi.” Charity smiles as she speaks.

Vanessa can’t help but reciprocate. “Hi.”

Charity lifts their adjoined hands to her lips and kisses them softly. She draws the strength she need’s and lets them drop back onto Vanessa’s lap. “I’m sorry.”

It takes her a minute to find eye contact with Vanessa as she speaks. She feels guilty; for calling her a stupid cow, for calling out her best friend, for not being here for Chemo. Vanessa’s breath is taken away by the level of emotion she finds in her fiancees eyes when she finally does look at her. Her heart breaks when she sees the tears brimming in them too, knowing that she’s the cause. She can’t believe she’s been so stupid. She feels tears starting to form in her own eyes.

She tightens her grip on Charity’s hand. “Hey. What are you sorry for?”

Charity laughs in disbelief, it causes a few tears to spill over. “Do you want me to like make a list?”

Vanessa chuckles. “Charity, it’s me that should be sorry. I’ve been so single minded, and so clouded by fear. When I thought you didn’t want him…”

“I always wanted him.”

“I know, I know that now. I just saw you hesitate and it broke my heart, and my focus just shifted. It was like in my head, I just needed to find someone safe and secure to look after him if the worst happens.”

“Rhona.” Charity smiles. “Good choice.”

Vanessa doesn’t look convinced. Now it’s Charity’s turn to chuckle. “I apologised to her earlier. I am sorry you know.”

Vanessa nods. “I know you are. So am I.”

Charity just nods, she takes a deep breath to prepare herself for what she’s about to say. “I get it you know, why you wouldn’t want to leave him with me. I mean me and you raising them together is one thing, but me on my own would be a disaster.”

It takes, every she has to not burst into tears. “So I get it, if you still want Rhona you know. If you still don’t want me to be his legal guardian if you die.”

Vanessa mulls over the words. “You know what, I don’t want you to be his legal guardian if I die.”

It's like a dagger to her heart, she absorbs it, because she doesn’t want to fall apart in front of Vanessa and risk hurting anymore than she already has. She’s surprised when she feels Vanessa tugging on her hand, and even more surprised when she sees the smile beaming on her fiancees face.

“Charity, what you said yesterday was true. You’re his mum, he calls you mum for crying out loud. So why wait for the possibility of me dying to make it official? Charity, I don’t want you to be his legal guardian if I die, I want you be his Mum now. You are his Mum now, I just want to make it official, legal.”

“What are you saying?” Charity thinks she knows, but she daren’t let herself believe it.

Vanessa’s smile becomes impossibly wider. “I want you to adopt him, now.”

The emotion takes over, tears start streaming from Charity’s eye. “Really?”

Vanessa nods enthusiastically. “Really. So what do you say?”

“Yes, god absolutely yes.” Given the issues caused by her alleged hesitation last time, she doesn't want to leave Vanessa in any doubt. So she nods vigorously as she speaks.

Then they both just collapse into each other. Tears streaming down both of their faces. Finally on the same page. Happy.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Let me know what you think.
> 
> Twitter - Eden_Ashley_Chr


	5. What the others see, when they look at you and me...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is set in the early part of their official relationship, no timeframe really set in stone, and the separate stories aren't necessarily in order...
> 
> Basically, it's Debbie, Frank, Rhona and Chas seeing the two of them together early on, and realising that their relationship might be something real.
> 
> I own nothing

Debbie

Charity finds herself meandering down Main Street with her only daughter, it’s relatively early for her to be out and about, but Debbie wanted to take Jack to the child minders and she had to take Moses too, so she’s allowed herself to be talked into a coffee at the cafe, rather than heading straight back to bed. It’s not the same these days, her bed, when Vanessa isn’t in it. Last night was one of the few nights they’ve spent apart recently.

Charity is pulled from her thoughts by her daughters voice. “So mother. How’s life?”

The older woman doesn’t get a chance to answer, as her attention is caught by the sight of her girlfriend, looking rather dishevelled. She’s clearly running late. Trying to wrangle Johnny whilst also trying to get her jacket on at the same time, she hasn’t even had a chance to tie her hair back. Charity can feel the smile starting to bloom on her face.

Debbie watches the expression on her mums face change, and follows her line of sight. She smirks when she sees who hass caught her attention. Her smile grows, as she clocks the exact second Vanessa notices her mum, and an identical dopey grin appears on the vets face. She starts to head over to the pair of them, dragging young Johnny along by his hand.

Debbie might as well not be there when she catches them up. She doesn’t mind, she never takes her eyes from her mother, watching intently. She knew this thing with Vanessa was different to any of her mum’s other relationships, but she feels like she’s getting a little glimpse into exactly what’s going on between the two of them here. Her mum hasn’t actually revealed that much about her relationship, not surprising Debbie muses, given her own disastrous love life with Joe. That’s new too, her mum actually considering her feelings for once.

Charity is still grinning when the vet arrives. “Good morning.” She looks down at Johnny who’s grinning up at her with those huge blue eyes, just like his mother. “Hello Johnny bobs.”

He smiles, but then after a sideways glance at Debbie he tucks himself into his mothers legs. He really is the most shy little boy in the presence of someone he doesn’t really know.

“Morning.” Vanessa smiles, and looks over at Debbie. “Morning Debbie, you two are out and about early.”

Debbie just smiles and nods her head in greeting, she knows he mother is going to do the talking for the both of them. “Earlier than you Mrs. Did you sleep through your alarm?”

Vanessa cringes. “I forgot to set it actually. I think Ive gotten so used to yours that it didn’t even cross my mind to set my own.”

It’s one of those weird relationship agreements, Charity sets the alarm. That’s just what happens when they’re together. Vanessa continues, to a still smirking Charity and an intrigued looking Debbie.

“And now, I’m mega late. I’ve got to get this one to the child minders, and I’m already running late for my first call out.”

Charity chuckles. “Wow Ness, I didn’t think it would be this quick for you to completely fall apart without me.”

Vanessa just rolls her eyes. “Right well as much as I’d like to stay here chatting all day, I better get off.”

Charity stops her. “Well give him here.” She holds her hand out to Johnny, and he takes it immediately, and leans into Charity’s legs instead of his mothers. Vanessa just looks at her confused. Her confusion is nothing compared to Debbie’s.

It’s Charity’s turn to roll her eyes. “I’ll take him to the child minders for you, that way you can get to castrating budgies or whatever it is you do all day.”

Vanessa knows her girlfriend is trying to play it cool with the joke. But the vet sees right through it and her heart melts a little bit more. This woman really is something else. “You…” she leans forwards and places her lips onto Charity’s who accepts the kiss readily. She pulls back slightly so she can finish what she’s saying, but she still hovering around her girlfriend’s lips. “…are a lifesaver.”

“Yeah, yeah. Go on, get yourself off and I’ll see you later.”

Vanessa smiles and nods. “You’re coming to mine for tea aren’t you?”

Charity smiles. “Yep, little monkeys tea party with this one and Moses. Cant wait.”

Charity tries to convey that she absolutely can wait, and that she’d rather be doing anything but with her tone, but her face screams that she’s really looking forward to it. Charity leans forward one last time, and the pair share another kiss. Debbie still can’t take her eyes off of them, the way they both sigh contentedly into the kiss, eyes closed, like its something to savour.

Vanessa pulls back, still smiling. “Right I’ll see you later then. See you Debbie.” She looks down to Johnny. “You be good for Charity, and the childminder.”

Both of the Dingle women just nod, and Johnny smiles, and then she’s gone.

Charity looks down at Johnny, and then across to Debbie. “You don’t mind do you? Just nipping back to drop him in too?”

Debbie is snapped from her thoughts that she might have entered some alternative universe where her mum is actually genuinely happy in an adult relationship. “No of course not.”

The three of them start to move back in the direction of the childminders, Charity talking to Johnny the whole way; what did he get up to last night, what’s he got planned for the childminders. Johnny enthusiastically answers all questions posed. Debbie can see that her mum has taken this little boy to her heart as well as his mum, and the feeling is clearly mutual, if the goodbye hug they share when they arrive at the childminders is anything to go by.

Charity and Debbie have finally made it to the cafe after their little distraction, and are just making themselves comfortable with their steaming hot brews.

“You’ve been quiet. Is everything alright?” It hadn’t passed Charity’s notice that Debbie had barely said two words since they bumped into Ness this morning. She would like it if for once her kids could actually get on board with her relationship. Noah is clearly going to take some work, but she thought Debbie would be able to see that for once in her life she’s in a decent relationship. Moses is already completely besotted with Ness so there’s no issue there.

“Everything’s fine.”

Charity bristles, there’s clearly something on her daughter’s mind, she can feel her defences creeping into position, but she’s saved when Debbie continues to speak.

“You seem really happy with Vanessa.”

“I am.” Charity still isn’t 100% sure where this is going.

“Good. I’m glad. I like Vanessa, she’s clearly good for you. You’re good for her too.” Debbie just smiles and takes a sip of her coffee. Charity is a bit taken aback, but internally she’s delighted. Finally she has something good in her life, something she can be proud of.

XXXXXXXXXX

Frank

Frank had been in David’s shop earlier when Tracy had accosted him, flustered. Apparently his oldest daughter is not having the best of days. Currently incapacitated due to the 'time of the month’, apparently she’s suffering really badly. Tracy had offered to go into Hotten, and get her some essentials including some strong pain killers, but David had some disaster with the suppliers, so he’d had to rush off, and as a result Tracy was stuck in the shop.

Frank had rolled his eyes, he loves Vanessa so of course he immediately jumped on the bus to make the short trip into town to get a care package together for his oldest girl. He can’t help his mind going to that place, Charity. Its not like his daughters girlfriend would ever go out of her way to support her. He hates that Vanessa hasn’t woken up to the bar maids ways yet. He hopes that day comes soon, because Vanessa deserves someone to worship her, to look after her. Charity Dingle doesn’t care about anyone but herself. She never has.

He wanders through the door to supermarket which has a Pharmacist included. He’ll be able to get everything he needs to cheer his daughter up in here. He grabs a basket and starts to slowly meander around the store.

It’s not long before a familiar sound hits his ears. Johnny. He’s momentarily confused, he’s sure Tracy told him that Vanessa was laid up in bed. His confusion doesn’t last when he hears the next words out of his grandson’s mouth. It’s preceded by a giggle. “Don't be silly Charity.”

He walks around the corner, slowly. He doesn’t want to alert them to his presence just yet. He’s mesmerised by what he finds in the next aisle over. To his surprise it’s not just Charity and Johnny but Moses too. Johnny is in Charity’s arms, and Moses being the bigger and more boisterous of the pair, is standing next to his mum, hands firmly on the basket which he appears to have been happily dragging along with him.

He notes that they’re in the confectionery aisle, eying up a multitude of chocolate bars. Understandably both boys look simply gleeful. His gaze stays on Charity though, as she pulls Johnny closer. “Right then Johnnybobs, which one do you want?”

He glances down at the selection before him, before quietly pointing down at the white chocolate buttons. Charity scoops up a bag and passes them to the small child still be cradled securely in her arms. She swings him slightly to her left. “Go on then little man, can you get them in the basket?”

A smile erupts onto the young Woodfield’s face. He pulls back slightly from where his head had been resting against Charity’s shoulder and eagerly swipes the bag of buttons from her hand. Moses steps away from the basket, to give his friend a clear shot, and looks up watching in awe and expectation, as Johnny chucks the sweet bag. They’re going to fall short Frank realises. He worries about Johnny’s reaction to missing, sensitive little thing that he his. But he needn’t have worried, Charity slyly kicks the basket, meaning that the bag of buttons just about scrapes in. The three of them, Charity, Johnny and Moses celebrate like Johnny’s just scored the winning goal in the final of the World Cup.

Once the celebration is over, she gestures at Moses. “Right then Moz, your turn.”

He practically squeals in delight. He grabs a Mars Bar, Frank isn’t convinced he actually knows what he’s selected, too excited to have his go. He takes a few steps back from the basket, clearly wanting to challenge himself. He throws the chocolate bar and it lands squarely in the centre on the basket. Celebrations ensue again.

Moses runs over and throws his arms around his mothers legs, mid celebration, and Charity brings an arm down to stroke his hair, and pull him into the best hug she can manage whilst still keeping a tight hold of his grandson.

He’s heard a lot of rumours about Charity and her ability as a mother, but these two little boys clearly adore her. Once they’ve finished celebrating, Moses runs back and grabs the basket handle ready to resume dragging it along, but before they move, Charity turns back to the shelf. “Right then Johnnybobs, last thing on our list, is a big slab of chocolate to cheer your mummy up.”

Johnny nods and smiles enthusiastically. “Which one do you think is Mummy’s favourite?”

The little boy stares down at the shelf, serious expression. Frank has to stifle a smirk, and he notices Charity doing the same. He eventually points out at a large slab of Galaxy. “Good choice. I think mummy will love that.” She quickly bends down to add it to the basket.

Johnny smiles, clearly pleased with his choice, or pleased that Charity agreed it was a good choice, or both. “Right, come on then you two. We better get all this stuff back to your mum so we can start making her feel better.”

With that she turns on her heels, and starts walking towards Frank, Moses immediately starts pulling the basket along behind them. Frank, so mesmerised by the scene before him, forgets to conceal himself.

He sees Charity’s expression change to startled when she sees him. Johnny smiles. “Hello Gwandad.”

But he makes no move towards him like he usually would, he just settles his head on Charity’s shoulder, and his grip tightens on her shirt. It seems her daughter is not the only one besotted with Charity.

“Hello little man.” He strokes his hair. “Hello Charity.”

Charity nods, she’s not sure why, but it’s a bit odd this, bumping into Frank when she has Johnny and she’s not with Vanessa. Frank looks into the basket. The strong painkillers Tracy had mentioned, some soothing bath salts, some hot chocolate, marshmallows, tampons, a bunch of flowers, and the chocolate he just watched them throw in. He finds that he’s quiet impressed, and then he berates himself for thinking so little of Charity. 

“Frank.” She adjusts Johnny in her hold. “What brings you over this way. They not got your Brylcreem at David’s shop?”

He chuckles. He doesn’t want to let her know that he was here to get the items she’s got in her basket, because he thought she was too rubbish a girlfriend to properly look after his little girl. He burns with shame. He decides there and then that regardless of their own shared past, he needs to start giving Charity the benefit of the doubt. Clearly his daughter and Grandson think she’s worthy of a second chance.

“Just fancied a trip out. No Vanessa?” He pretends he doesn’t know about his daughters predicament. 

“She’s not very well. So I said I’d take Johnny for an hour, and pick up some bits to try and cheer her up.”

Frank smirks and looks down at the basket, still guarded by Moses. “I can see.”

For some reason it embarrasses Charity, she knows what everyone thinks of her, and it’s easy to let them believe it. So being caught doing something nice for her girlfriend, his daughter, with his grandson in tow, makes her flush a little. She rolls her eyes at his smile. “It’s just some chocolate and painkillers Frank, not a diamond ring.”

He chuckles again, but his smile is genuine, and Charity finds that it doesn’t irritate her as much as it should. Frank speaks again. “I’m glad to see you’re looking after my little girl.”

Charity doesn’t really want a heart to heart with Frank in the middle of Tesco, so she rolls her eyes again. “Little being the operative word yeah?”

Frank smiles, he allows Charity to get back into her comfort zone. He listens as she continues. “Anyway, speaking of which, I better get this lot bought, and get these two back to the village before they start causing mayhem.”

Frank steps aside, to let them pass. He addresses Johnny as he does. “Bye bye my darling. See you soon.”

Johnny waves, and Frank turns his attention to Moses. “Good bye young sir.” Moses just laughs, a little shyly, and waves before he starts pulling the basket in the direction of his mum again.

He nods at Charity, and she nods back, before wrangling the two kids and the basket towards the tills. She has a thought and turns back to Frank. “Oi, did you get the bus?” He nods to confirm. “Well if you want to give your OAP pass a rest, I’m parked in the car park so wait for us by the exit? I’ll give you a lift back to the village.”

Charity knows that making an effort with Frank will win her serious brownie points with Vanessa, she rolls her eyes again, as he smiles. But again he nods to confirm that he’ll accept the lift. Charity heads for the tills again.

Frank watches her go. It's genuine. For the first time, he believes that Charity genuinely cares for his daughter; and for the first time, he finds that he’s happy about that.

XXXXXXXXXX

Rhona 

Charity smiles over at Vanessa. She loves evenings like this, they don’t get them that often. Frank has got Johnny for the night and Chas and Paddy had offered to watch Moses and keep an eye on Noah. Whilst Charity eyed them suspiciously when they made the offer, she wasn’t about to look a gift horse in the mouth.

That’s why she finds herself in a little Italian restaurant in Hotten. Nothing fancy, smiling salaciously over the top of her glass of wine at her girlfriend. Thinking of all the things she’s going to do to her when they get back to Vanessa’s later given that they don’t have any kids to worry about when they get in. She really hopes Tracy took her advice and bought those noise cancelling headphones she suggested. She grins again at the thought.

Vanessa bites this time. “What are you looking so smug about?”

Charity’s grin grows wider. “Well it could be any number of reasons couldn’t it?” Vanessa puts her menu down, intrigued. Charity continues. “It could be because I’m on a date with an extremely beautiful woman…” Charity loves how Vanessa still blushes when she compliments her on just how attractive she is. “… it could be because said date is a child free adults only zone. Or, it could be because, that adult only, child friendly zone extends to when we get home.”

Charity licks her lips, and the blush across her girlfriend’s cheeks intensifies. Vanessa’s pupils dilate slightly, but she rolls her eyes, and grabs her menu again. Charity smirks, and brings the glass of wine to her lips, her eyes never leaving her girlfriend.

On the other side of the restaurant, Rhona has just spotted her best friend and her girlfriend. She really does worry about Vanessa’s judgment when it comes to Charity. But Ness insists that she’s happy. Rhona has let her be, but at the same time has been preparing herself to step in and be there for Ness when Charity inevitability breaks her heart.

“Oh god.”

Rhona’s words cause Pete’s head to snap up from his menu. “What’s up?”

She nods her head in the general direction of the table. “There’s Ness and Charity over there.”

Pete quickly turns and sees them, before turning back to his own girlfriend, slightly perplexed. “So? What’s up with that?”

“Well it’s awkward isn’t it. If we go and say hello now, they might ask us to join them?”

Pete interrupts. “You have met Charity haven’t you?”

Rhona sighs. “Yes I have, and as much as I love Ness, spending the evening with Charity is not top of my list of things to do today.”

Pete really doesn’t understand what the issue is. “Well that’s sorted then, we won’t go over.”

“But then what if they see us later? It will be obvious that we’ve already seen them, and Ness will be angry that I didn’t say hi, and she’ll know it’s because I don’t like Charity.”

Pete starts to think out loud. “Why don’t you like Charity?” He’s on a role. “I mean I get why you might be weary of her, given her reputation. But she’s never done anything to you has she?”

“Well, no.”

“Well then, maybe give your mate the benefit of the doubt that she knows what she’s doing.”

Rhona doesn’t really know what to say. Pete’s right. Before she has a chance to say or do anything the waiter comes and takes their order.

It’s about 40 minutes later, and Pete is massively fed up. Rhona has not said more than two words to him that didn’t start ‘oh my god have you seen Charity and Vanessa’. Or, ‘wow look at them now…’. Rhona hasn’t been able to take her eyes off of them.

She feels like David Attenborough should be providing a voice over, because she really can’t believe her eyes. She knew Vanessa was loved up, she has to listen to her go on about Charity all day everyday at work. But she had no idea that Charity was just as loved up as her best friend. It would be disgusting really, if it wasn’t for the fact that it was Charity Dingle, and prior to this evening, Rhona assumed there was a swinging brick where her heart should be. Rhona is captivated.

They’ve been in constant contact since the waiter took their orders. Charity’s arm is draped across the table holding onto Vanessa’s outstretched hand. Gently caressing it sometimes, at others just holding it, seemingly satisfied with the simple contact. Rhona’s also been taken by just how easily the conversation has flowed between the two of them. She kind of assumed that their relationship was more physical than anything else, but no. They haven’t struggled for conversation once, she can’t hear exactly what they’re talking about but Vanessa has thrown her head back laughing on more than one occasion, never loosing contact with Charity’s hand of course. And the heart eyes going on between them, well they are on another level. 

Rhona knows her best friend is in love, and she had been worried. But watching this display tonight, well, Charity is clearly just as in love. Not that she’d ever admit that freely she supposes.

“Rhona, honestly?” She pulled from her observations being her exasperated sounding boyfriend.

“What?”

Pete shakes his head. “What? Really? You don’t know?”

She grimaces. “I know, I know. I’m sorry. Ive just never seen them together before, when they thought no-one was looking.”

Pete grins, still shaking his head. “There are so many things wrong with that sentence.”

Rhona laughs. “Yes fine, I’m a weird stalker. I’ve just never seen either of them looking so free and so happy.”

Pete looks over at them, just as Charity is leaning across the table to give Vanessa quick peck on the lips. He smiles and turns back round to Rhona. “Yeah alright, I suppose it is quite weird seeing Charity so loved up.”

Rhona smiles like an idiot at the scene she’s just witnessed. “Right, I’m over it. I’m all yours.”

Pete grins ready to get his own date back on track, when Rhona pulls her napkin from her lap and drops it on the table. Something tells him he needs to write this one off as a bad date. Rhona rises from her seat, as following the kiss Charity left the table, presumably for the toilet. “I’m just going to say hi to Ness while Charity isn’t there.”

“I thought you said you were going to leave them to it?” Pete may as well be talking to himself.

It only takes her a couple of seconds to stride over to her best friends table. “Hiya.”

Vanessa looks up shocked to see Rhona grinning down at her. “Rhona. Hey up. What are you doing here?”

“I’m here with Pete.” She gestures over to her own table, where Pete is looking on and sheepishly waves at Vanessa she smiles and waves back.

Vanessa smiles back up at her best friend. “I’m here with Charity.”

“Yeah, I saw. Look I didn’t want to intrude or anything. I just wanted to say Hi.” 

Rhona feels like she’s been such a shit friend, assuming the worst of Charity. She wants to try and make it up to Vanessa. “And, that I’m happy for you. You know, you and Charity.”

Vanessa is a bit confused as to what’s going on, but Rhona leans down slightly gesturing that she wants to hug her, so Vanessa steps up out of her seat and meets her best friend in a somewhat awkward hug, given she has no idea what’s it’s for really.

Before she has a chance to question Rhona further, she hears the unmistakable sound of her girlfriend clearing her throat. “What all this then?”

They pull apart, and are both faced with an cross armed, eyebrow raised Charity Dingle. Rhona looks at the land lady, the difference between this Charity here in front of her and the Charity she’s been spying on with Ness all evening are as different as night and day.

“Charity, hi.” Rhona starts. “I’m just having dinner with Pete, and saw Ness here, so thought I’d come over and say hello.”

Charity seems to accept the explanation, she looks over at Pete, who grimaces more than smiles at her. But she retakes her seat at the table, and then turns her attention back to Rhona. “Good. ‘Cos you had you had your chance with this one and you blew it.”

Charity gives Rhona her brightest smile and to be fair Rhona smirks back, she’s well aware of this version of Charity. Vanessa is appalled. “Charity!”

Rhona looks back to her best friend. “It’s alright Ness. I’ll see you tomorrow at work yeah?” She turns to Charity. “Always a pleasure.”

“Likewise.” Charity replies smugly.

Rhona is so happy for her friend, she gives Ness her best genuine smile and squeezes her hand. Which freaks the petite blond out to be honest. She was sure Rhona would have been at least a little bit fuming at Charity’s comment, usually it only takes the smallest thing to set her off where Charity is concerned. Rhona has made no secret of her dislike for her girlfriend.

Rhona internally vows to do better from now on. Charity is abrasive, to the point, and sometimes just down right cruel when she wants to be. When those walls are up. Rhona thought that was the only version of the woman, because in all these years she’s known her, until this evening, that’s the only version she’s ever seen. But now she knows that the best version is saved for Ness, and its the least she deserves, because she’s certain that the worst version of Ness is probably better than the best version of Charity. But while they’re both genuinely happy and willing, who is she to stand in their way?

XXXXXXXXXX

Chas

Chas is sitting at the dining room table in the back room of the Woolie, nursing a cuppa and watching her cousin with a raised eyebrow. Charity is wrapped up in her dressing gown, and is quite clearly still half asleep. Slumped against the kitchen counter. Chas has no idea why she’s down here when she obviously wants to be in bed.

The answer to her query becomes crystal clear about three milliseconds later. Vanessa strides into the back room from the stairs. Of course. She should have known. It was obvious that the vet had stayed over last night, they aren’t exactly quiet, the pair of them. What seems to be becoming more and more a regular addition to their trysts recently, is the sleep over part. It’s not the first time she’s been greeted by Vanessa at ridiculous o’clock in the morning, and she doubts it will be the last.

The vet breezes into the kitchen, nodding her head at Chas as she passes. The land lady smiles in response. Vanessa is dressed, which is one step up from Charity, but she isn’t ready for leaving just yet. No coat or anything. She watches as Charity perks up as her new girlfriend enters the kitchen. She had flicked the switch on the kettle a couple of seconds before Vanessa entered the room, so Chas assumes they’re having breakfast together before Vanessa leaves. Although Charity doesn’t look in any fit state to eat.

Chas continues to watch the scene unfold before her. Vanessa leans into Charity first, and presses a soft kiss to her lips. She goes to pull away, but Charity is having none of it. She holds her firmly in place with and arm around her waist. Vanessa doesn’t protest she just smiles into the kiss. It isn’t heated, it isn’t leading anywhere. It’s just because, intimate.

Eventually Vanessa pulls back with a shy smile that’s mirrored on Charity’s face. They rest their foreheads against the other for a second and then they spring into action. Like a well oiled machine. Like they’ve been doing this breakfast dance for years. Vanessa slides out of Charity’s arms and grabs some bread, which gets whipped into the toaster. At the same time Charity pulls a mug and a travel mug out of the cupboard above the kettle, and starts to dump spoonfuls of coffee into them both.

Vanessa then twirls over to the fridge, and grabs the butter, and the milk. She hands the latter to Charity who already has a hand out waiting to accept it. Chas isn’t sure when her cousin grabbed it, but she has a knife in her other hand which she exchanges with Vanessa for the milk. Vanessa gratefully accepts, with another brief kiss.

The kettle whistles signalling the water is ready, and Charity sets about making the brews. The toast pops as Vanessa gets back over to that side of the kitchen, and Vanessa starts working away buttering it. She places two slices onto a plate, and wraps two slices in kitchen roll. She makes her way back over to Charity, and this time exchanges the plated toast for the travel mug. Another kiss. “I’ll see you at mine later yeah?”

When Vanessa speaks, Chas realises that it’s the first time they’ve actually spoken to each other since Vanessa entered the kitchen. 

Charity nods. “I’m on the late so I’ll bob over after closing.”

“I’ll leave the front door unlocked.” One final slightly more lingering kiss, and Vanessa is on her way. She nods at Chas again as she leaves, and heads back into the hall way. Chas hears her rustling about, presumably putting her coat on, then the door closes and she’s gone.

Charity, unbelievably, looking a lot less awake again that she did a few moments earlier slides down into a seat opposite Chas, and starts supping coffee from her mug. Chas can feel the bewilderment pouring out of her at the scene of domesticity she’s just witnessed, so it’s no great surprise when Charity eventually looks up, see’s her face, and rather self-consciously questions her. “What?”

Chas decides not to dive straight into her domestic bliss, knowing that if she spooks her cousin too much it might scare her into dumping Vanessa or something equally as stupid. “No Moses?”

Charity’s eyebrows knit together, as if she doesn’t trust Chas completely, as if she knows there more she wants to say. But she answers the question. “He’s with Ross.”

Chas nearly chokes on her own tea at the confirmation, that this early morning is due to Vanessa and Vanessa alone. No child to look after, no delivery due from the dray man. Chas is impressed. “Wow, so you just fancied being up at the crack of dawn did you?”

Charity doesn’t appreciate the smirk. “Vanessa had to go in early, for some cow catastrophe. A cowtastrophe.” She laughs at her own joke, Chas rolls her eyes.

But it doesn’t stop her raising an eyebrow at her cousin, smirk still firmly in place. Charity’s not an idiot she knows why the brunette is looking so smug this morning. It’s an ‘i told you so’. A good one mind. Chas knew from the off, probably before Charity did, or at the very least before Charity was willing to admit it, that this thing with Ness is serious. It’s infuriating for Charity this, watching Chas’ smug grin disappearing behind her mug as she takes another sip of her tea.

Charity tries to regain a bit of control. “Beside it wasn’t the crack of Dawn I was up at this morning, if you know what I mean?” She wiggles her eyebrows.

Chas drops her mug to table, rolling her eyes. Again. “Charity. I aways know what you mean.”

But that’s it. She doesn’t bite any further. In fact she rises from the table to drop her now empty mug in the sink. But just as Charity thinks she’s going to disappear into the kitchen, signalling the end of their conversation. Chas grabs her into a hug from behind. It shocks her to say the least. It takes her a minute or two to get over the surprise, when she does she brings a hand up to rest on Chas arm across her chest.

“I’m really happy for you.” Chas whispers into her ear, then she’s gone. Chas’ arms are removed, Charity hears her cousin sniff, she imagines that she also shrugged her shoulders to signify this ‘mushy’ moment is over. Which suits Charity fine, but she can’t help but smile. She’s finally in a relationship that her family approve off. Chas is smiling too. Happy that Charity has finally given up the games and let someone in. Her cousin might actually stand a chance of some real happiness for once.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading.
> 
> As always, please let me know what you think.
> 
> Twitter - Eden_Ashley_Chr

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thanks for reading, and let me know what you think!
> 
> On twitter at Eden_Ashley_Chr


End file.
